Scary Movie Bliss
by Kid Kokopelli
Summary: Nick and Gil sit down together to watch a horror movie at 11:00 at night... NickGil of course. Fluff, plain and simple.


_If they were mine, you'd never see them again... But they're not, so please, enjoy and review._

Scary Movie Bliss 

Gil sat curled up on the couch next to Nick, leaning comfortably against him. Before their relationship began, Nick never suspected Gil to be the 'cuddling' type. It's amazing what you can learn through the simple act of sitting down to watch a horror movie together at eleven o'clock at night.

Nick, however, was not quite as comfy as his lover was. He was sitting upright, holding a bowl of popcorn so tightly that his knuckles were nearly white and he'd totally forgotten to actually 'eat' the popcorn. His jaw was clenched, his eyes were wide, and his body was rigid. Gil grinned, noting this little truth while recalling Nick saying something along the lines of "I ain't scared of none of that ghosts and monsters BS."

As it turned out, Gil concurred, the man was utterly terrified.

Gil reached for his glass of tea on the coffee table in front of the couch. Realizing it was empty, he decided to go ahead and refill both of their drinks. He got up and grabbed both of the glasses from the table and told Nick that he was going to get them some refills as he headed for the kitchen. Nick only nodded his head, eyes glued to the TV screen in terrified anticipation. Gil smiled to himself and shook his head as he moved about the kitchen. Mentally shrugging, he decided to just grab a couple of beers from the fridge.

On his way out the kitchen, Gil paused at the sound of Nick's shaken voice.

"Don't go out there! You idiot, you're gunna die if you…"

On the screen was a blonde girl who had been told by two other guys to stay behind where it was _supposedly _safe, while they left to go investigate the blood curdling scream they had just heard. And unknown to the girl, the two other guys were currently being picked off one by one by the evil spirit, while the _she, _in her ignorance, left the safety of her hiding place to go find the now hellishly mutilated guys.

Nick was entirely submersed in the horror of it all. His rantings tapered off as he watched the girl wander aimlessly through huge evil spirit infested building, her anxious viewer waiting to see how the spirit would mutilate her.

The air around the Texan seemed to glow eerily with suspense.

An uncontrollable grin spread from ear to ear on Gil's face as an evil but irrefutable idea wriggled its way into his head and he couldn't help but follow through with it. He soundlessly set the two beer bottles down on the counter and proceeded to approach the couch from behind without making a single noise.

Nick, oblivious to Gil's close proximity, was now leaning forward anticipating the girl's demise, which was imminent at this point.

The girl on the screen flinched at the unnatural movement of shadows, and jumped when an ominous silhouette scurried through the dark recesses of the large room.

By now, Gil had positioned himself perfectly behind Nick, with his hands held out, waiting for the perfect moment, his breathing so scarce it was almost non existing.

Nick was engrossed in the movie.

Something was breathing, the theme music quickened, something was approaching, the girl glanced around wildly, she couldn't see it, but she knew it was there, she could feel it, her breath quickened, it was coming for her, then just as something lurched out at her, two powerful hands came down on his shoulders with a loud "Rahhhh!" that together sent a jolt through his entire body, beckoning a terrified scream from him as he simultaneously leapt from the couch, spilling popcorn everywhere!

Had Gil not been holding him down, Nick would have surely been clinging to the ceiling like that cat in the cartoons when the puppy sneaks up on him and scares him half to death.

Nick's right hand now clutching his chest, he quickly remembered where he was and the only person he was with.

"Gilbert Grissom! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Gil couldn't respond at this point because now he was too busy laughing himself silly. This took a minute for Nick to absorb. Gil was laughing so hard that he actually had to clutch Nick's shoulders to keep himself from collapsing completely.

Seeing Gil in this rare state of hysteria could only lead to one thing—more hysteria.

Nick broke out into his own fit of laughter, partly because of his humiliation, but also because of seeing the most solemn man he'd ever known in such a rare state.

"Dammit, G.G. You scared the bajeezus out of me!" Nick choked out.

Gil just responded by continuing to laugh uncontrollably. Nick turned to look at his assailant and was met with the most wonderful sight; Pure happiness, an unsupressed smile, deep laugh lines at the corners of his mouth and eyes, and his face reddened from such open and unrestrained laughter.

"You should have seen yourself!" Gil finally managed between gasps for air and more bouts of laughing.

Had Nick not been in such a similar state, he would have been speechless, for there were tears in Gil's eyes.

Gil Grissom had actually laughed himself to tears.


End file.
